This invention relates generally to dispensing bottles, and more particularly to a bottle for storing and dispensing contact lens cleaning solution.
A normal procedure for the user of contact lenses, is to periodically remove the lenses and clean them. For this purpose, a sterile solution is used. In order to avoid contamination of the solution by bacteria, a preservative is used in it. The problem with the preservative is the fact that, since the lenses are not dry when inserted in the eye, the cleaning solution remains on them and the preservative in it can irritate the eyes.
One answer to the problem has been to eliminate the preservative from the lens cleaning solution. In order to avoid contamination of the solution with the passage of time, which would otherwise occur in the absence of a preservative, the solution has been packaged in small, single-use bottles. But that approach has not been entirely convenient or economical. The present invention is addressed to the need for a convenient, economical packaging of contact lens solutions which enables the elimination of preservatives, facilitates dispensing in droplets, and avoids contamination of the solution with the passage of time.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid storage and dispensing device which can dispense droplets or a slow stream of liquid having the viscosity of water, and which will not permit air contact with the undispensed portion of the liquid or trap dispensed liquid that would be exposed to bacteria in the air. A further object of the invention is to provide a device which is self-closing once the liquid has been dispensed.